Back in the Saddle Again
Back in the Saddle Again is the 18th episode of Season 2 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis When her school holds its annual Business Fair, Rory (Alexis Bledel) must create and market a first-aid kit for teenagers, so she turns to her newly retired grandfather Richard (Edward Herrmann), who is so thrilled to have a business project to work on that he decides to end his retirement and start a second career. Meanwhile, Lorelai (Lauren Graham) causes problems for Michel (Yanic Truesdale) when his flamboyant mother (guest star Janet Hubert) visits town, and Dean (Jared Padalecki) is miserable when he suspects that Rory is losing interest in him. Plot Rory asks Richard for help in creating and marketing a first-aid kit for Chilton's annual Business Fair, which leads him to realize that he is unhappy in retirement and wants to start a second career. Fresh from having underbid on Rory's lunch basket and the loss of the bracelet he made for her, Dean goes overboard in trying to be close to Rory, afraid that she is losing interest in him, and finally becomes resigned to her affection for Jess. At first, Michel is ecstatic when his flamboyant mother Giselle visits, but after Lorelai causes problems for him when she reveals to Giselle that Michel has been holding back from his mother, Michel quickly is driven crazy by his mother's incessant questioning. Trivia * Richard decides to go into business for himself. He returns with his own business to his former employer, Floyd Stiles, two years later.Afterboom * Michel's mother Giselle makes her first and only appearance on the series. * Lorelai has known for some time that Rory has feelings for Jess and realises that Dean knows, too. Photos 218lorchel.jpeg 218lorelai.jpeg 218fnd.png 218richard.png 218richardrory.png 218.jpg 218louisemad.png 218louise.png Gilmorisms LITERATURE *Motley Crueby Seamus Craic *Candide by Voltaire *Mark Twain, general author reference *Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain *The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band by Tommy Lee, Vince Neil, Mick Mars, and Nikki Sixx *The Bhagavad Gita * Waiting for Godot by Samuel Beckett FILM *The Odd Couple *The Untouchables *Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle POP CULTURE :Emily – When he couldn't foresee rivaling Cézanne, he lost interest. :Lorelai – You know, you're bound by the rules of Geneva Convention, mother, just like everyone else. :Lorelai – (arguing that it's OK to start dinner while her father changes out of his mechanic clothing) But Gomer said it was OK. :Madeline – I read slow so I don’t miss anything. :Paris – It’s not the Bhagavad Gita, Madeline. It’s simple instructions for the business fair. :Louise – Someone's not taking to Elba too kindly. Just that Rory's the leader of this group, Napoleon. :Rory – Miss Gilmore in the Vicious Circle. :Lane – Because as Devo says, 'If a problem comes along, you must whip it as long as you whip it with a whip-o-matic'! :Michel – Yes, a regular Dr. Dolittle. :Paris – Chess boards for the Bobby Fischer freaks. :Lorelai – He's gonna start showing up at David Letterman's house. :Chip – I feel like Ivan Boesky. :Michel – We talk about clothes, and food, and Posh Spice and David Beckham, and that is all. :Paris – That's a Buster Keaton routine waiting to happen. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 2